


Be my valentine

by Death_Starlights



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Starlights/pseuds/Death_Starlights
Summary: Każdy obchodzi ten dzień inaczej. Jedni w walentynki idą skakać z dachów, bo ich życie nie ma sensu, a to tak poetycznie się zabić, a drudzy wykupują całe kwiaciarnie, albo tony czekolady. W zależności od tego czy ma się je komu dać czy nie i tak zostają w końcu spożyte na kanapie w domu.I są też ludzie tacy jak Alexander, który uciekał cały dzień przed shiperami swojego związku.Po prostu super, prawda?





	Be my valentine

  Wszędzie był ten okropny kolor. Dosłownie wszędzie, jedynie wnętrza szafek uczniowskich jakoś się przed nim uchowały, ale to pewnie była kwestia czasu zanim jakiś szaleniec zacznie wsypywać to błyszczące się paskudztwo do ich wnętrza. Szkoła oprócz bycia oblaną tym obrzydliwym kolorem szatana, wypełniona była przytulającymi się parami. Ewentualnie obściskującymi się w łazienkach i kanciapach woźnych. Były tam też takie wyjątki jak Eliza i Tadek, którzy radośnie dawali pokaz swoich umiejętności tanecznych przed szkołą świętując w ten sposób swój dzień. I to dosłownie ich dzień, bo akurat w walentynki wypadała ich rocznica. Dodatkowo świętowali ją dokładnie tak jak się poznali. Tańcząc breakdance. Chociaż rok temu było dużo później i to był raczej rodzaj bitwy, ale kto by się tym przejmował. Eliza i Kościuszko byli razem szczęśliwi zaraz po tym jak okazało się, że ten podły gnojek jest gejem, a dziewczyna przez długi czas miała ochotę go mocno i przez przypadek pchnąć na schodach. Bo to nie tak, że najpierw podrywał ją przez okrąglutki miesiąc, żeby potem na randce oznajmić, że gra w drugiej drużynie. Absolutnie nie. No może trochę.

~~

  Nienawidził tego dnia, nienawidzi nadal i nienawidzić będzie, aż do końca swojego życia i był tego pewien jak niczego innego w swoim życiu. Nawet posiadanie takiego wysokiego i przystojnego chłopaka tego nie zmieniało. W sumie to, że był wysoki mu przeszkadzało jak cholera. Chociaż stawało się to zaletą kiedy trzeba było przypomnieć Thomasowi, kto ma rację i zapobiegawczo kopnąć go w kolano. Tak, czasami to była zaleta. Albo to jak mógł bezkarnie się wtulać i udawać, że go nie ma gdy wchodził Thomasowi pod bluzę. Teraz jednak musiał biec. I to nie był zwykły bieg. To był bieg o życie, gdzie gonił go John i Hercules chcący uwiecznić ten dzień, bo jak to ładnie powiedzieli „No bo są walentynki i na pewno będziecie je obchodzić bardzo specjalnie, a my nie chcemy ominąć tego cudownego wydarzenia!". Cholerni shiperzy. I tak jak Alexander lubił Johna i jego wsparcie dla jego związku tak nienawidził jak Laurens przechodził w tryb fanboya. Nienawidził. Najgorszy był w tym wszystkim Lafayette, który nie wiedział co zrobić. Popołudniu przyjeżdżała jego dziewczyna z Nowego Orleanu, a on nadal nie wiedział co z tej okazji zrobić. Więc maltretował biednego Alexandra, który już po dziurki w nosie miał tego dnia, a była dopiero dwunasta. I się już zmęczył tym biegiem. Miał krótkie nóżki i nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć Thomasa, żeby się za nim schować. Same problemy dzisiaj.

~~

  Jefferson w tym czasie poprawiał bluzę Jamesa. Po czym przyglądał się mu krytycznie i mamrotał coś o szybkim dorastaniu dzieci. Generalnie Madison też miał już dość. Wystarczy, że pójdzie, da swojej ukochanej kwiatka i będzie jak w normalny dzień. Już wcześniej z Angelicą ustalili, że nie będą robić nic wybitnie specjalnego, więc się nie przejmował. Gorzej było z Thomasem. Ten od rana chodził i powtarzał, że tak być nie może. Jak to tylko kwiatek i tyle. Jak to. Dla kogoś kto miał ten dzień zaplanowany od dobrego miesiąca było nie do wyobrażenia, że można dać tylko kwiatka. Więc postanowił, że sprawi, iż James będzie godnie się prezentować przed damą swego serca.

~~

  Peggy siedziała na tyłach szkoły z dala od całego tego rozgardiaszu związanego z walentynkami. Starała się skupić na scenie która od kilku dni jej nie wychodziła, za każdym układ strony i paneli był zły, a jej powoli kończyły się pomysły jak to zrobić. Do tego cały czas nie wiedziała jaki nadać tytuł swojemu komiksowi i zdecydowanie nie poprawiało jej to humoru. Pozostało jej się chyba tylko załamać i spędzić resztę dnia na rozpaczaniu. I właściwie już się poddała kiedy ktoś mocno ją przytulił i wcisnął butelkę ulubionej herbaty na kolana.

-Może zrób sobie przerwę, a pomysł sam przyjdzie? - zaproponował Aaron.

-Myślę, że już nie muszę. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Peggy, szybko dopisując u góry strony wdzięczny tytuł „Amerykańscy Bogowie".

~~

 Minęła trzynasta kiedy Alexandrowi udało się w końcu uciec od natrętów. Uważnie rozglądając się po korytarzu, kierował się do sali od francuskiego, było to jedno ze stałych miejsc pobytu jego chłopaka, z którym nie widział się od wczoraj i zdecydowanie zaczynał tęsknić. Po drodze minął jeszcze Jamesa idącego za rękę z Angelicą i życzącego mu powodzenia. Cóż, Hamilton doskonale wiedział, że będzie mu potrzebne. Były w końcu walentynki. Jednak otwierając drzwi od sali 17 nie spodziewał się, że będzie tam tak zwyczajnie. Po Thomasie, największym fanem tego święta jakiego znał spodziewał się czegoś bardziej, różowego? Albo chociaż, że będzie tam więcej wszystkiego w sumie. A za drzwiami kryła się zwykła, nie ozdobiona klasa. Przy pierwszej ławce widział swojego chłopaka, który chyba nie był przygotowany na jego przyjście, bo dłonie miał całe zaplątane w jakąś wstążkę.

-O cześć Alexander, co u ciebie, jak ci mija dzień kochanie?

-Co ty robisz z tą wstążką.

-Też się cieszę, że cię widzę! Tęskniłem wiesz.

-Super. Ale co ty robisz z tą wstążką.

-...

-Pomóc ci się wyplątać?

-Proszę, jakbyś mógł. - Alexander westchnął na nieporadność swojego chłopaka i zaczął rozplątywać wstążkę. Nie chciał jej rozcinać, w końcu po coś Thomas ją ze sobą miał. Kompletną zagadką pozostawało dla niego po co, bo w klasie żadnych kwiatów czy choćby pudełka widać nie było, i zdecydowanie nie poczuł się lepiej z tą myślą. Gdy w końcu wstążka leżała smętnie na ławce, a nie obwiązana dookoła dłoni Jeffersona był czas na pytania.

-Więc po co ci jest wstążka.

-Miałem nią zapakować prezent dla ciebie. Tylko, no. Nie wyszło. - stwierdził Thomas sięgając za siebie i kładąc na swoje włosy gotową kokardę. - Szczęśliwych walentynek, jestem twoim prezentem! Znaczy miała być jeszcze ta wstążka i brokat, ale nie wyszło, a James uciekł i nie miałem jak się zawinąć i no.

Mimo wszystko te walentynki nie były takie okropne, jak Alexander na początku myślał. Znaczy musiał później jeszcze wyciągać kokardkę z loków Jeffersona, bo okazało się, że na spodzie był klej, ale poza tym były całkiem miłe. Miłe, bo spędzał je z ukochaną osobą, nawet jeśli zawierało to trochę wyrwanych włosów i krzyki.


End file.
